Harry Potter and the Sexual Exploration
by Jelle318
Summary: Harry Potter and his sexual Exploration. Basically a bunch of one-shots of Harry and girls (Could be Hinny, Harmony, Huna etc.). Could also be other Characters in Harry Potter such as Dramione or Romione etc. A/N Read at own risk, Rated M for Language and Sexual Content.
1. Hinny At School

A/N. Sorry for the bad writing and grammar mistakes as I write fast and this was written on my iPhone. This is my first attempt at a Hinny rated M Smut story so bear with me. Pleased R&R!

Harry and Ginny were running along a corridor on the third floor towards a broom cupboard. They were feeling extremely aroused and turned on. They fell into the broom cupboard and started kissing heavily and groping each other under their clothes.

When they leaned in for another fiery kiss Harry moaned and twirled his hands in her hair smelling the intoxicating flowery smell. He growled with lust. He slid his hands over her wonderful curves and cupped her bum cheeks. Ginny purred that sounded almost lioness like. They twirled their tongues in a fiery fight.

Ginny broke off the kiss and left both of them gasping for air. Harry couldn't let that be and leaned in for a another passionate kiss and pulled ginny towards him. Ginny giggled as she felt a bulge against her pussy. She let her hands roam all over Harry and she squeezed his bulge earning a deep growl. Ginny broke off the kiss and was left gasping for air. She looked in those fiery emerald eyes filled with love and lust for more.

'My gorgeous, you can certainly take my breath away.' Said harry

'Only for your my love,' she replied.

Harry and Ginny leaned in for another kiss and fire erupted. They both poured their love for each other and started groping each other under their clothes. Harry found his hands under her shirt. He cupped his hands around her breasts and twirled a nipple between his fingers. Ginny purred. He broke the kiss and began to trail kisses to her neck where he started to nibble on the stop that made her go crazy.

'Uuummmmmmm,' moaned Ginny 'Harry, this feels good, don't stop.'

Harry quickly waved his wand behind his backing casting a Silencing Charm and a Locking Charm.

He kissed passionately for another minute and removed her shirt. He started to suck on her nipple with one hand in her fiery mane of red fair and the other twirling the other nipple. He alternated every minute or so between breasts. Ginny was moaning so much she thought she would go crazy. He stopped and ran a finger along her wet knickers.

Ginny shivered and arched her back and pushed forward against Harry for more. He started to trail downwards to her pussy with soft kisses and licks. He reached her knickers which were quite wet. He ran a finger along and she shivered once more. He pulled off the knickers and started licking. She tasted of sweet. She tasted everything Harry could dream a pussy could. He paused and inserted a finger into her. He began to wiggle his finger around in her pussy and Ginny moaned and pushed forward wanting more. He started licking again and Ginny was on fire feeling like she was in the clouds.

'Ooohhhhh, Ummmmm Harry. Uuuhhhh yeeeeessss! Yeeeessss! There harry, don't stop!' She screamed enough to alert the whole castle.

She reached her climax and shuddered as a wave of pleasure came crashing over her. Her knees buckled and spasmed as the orgasm still went. Harry was still gently rubbing her wet pussy. He went up to her and gave her a wet kiss mixed with her nectar.

'Mmm, that tastes nice Hawwwy. Now my turn,' she said seductively.

She went on her knees and unbuckled his belt and pulled down his jeans. She saw a huge bulge in his blue boxers. She giggled and removed the boxers and his eight inch erect member popped out at its max size. Ginny stared at it in amazement.

Harry was aching to stroke it but waited for Ginny's next move. She began to stroke his member lightly and soon began licking. It was her first cock and she never thought she'd get it so soon already. She wasn't so sure what to so but she knew something from the books she had read. She kissed the head and started licking everything, his balls, his member and her tongue rotated around his wet member and Harry moaned with pleasure. She pulled his monster of a member out of her mouth and started sucking his balls while gently stroking him.

Ginny was immensely pleased with herself that she was able to pleasure him like this. Harry threw his head back and she suddenly popped the whole member inside of her mouth. She began deep throating him and Harry felt like he was in the clouds.

' Uuuhhhhh yessssss Ginny. Emmmmmm uuuuuh yes,' moaned Harry in delight, ' uuuuuhhhh Gin, I'm coming,'

Harry exploded in her mouth and she thought it was delicious. She licked and sucked on the head of his member making sure every little bit of his cum oozing from his member was out. She swallowed it all and smiled up at him.

'Delicious,' she whispered.

She stood up and they shared another long passionate kiss. Harry trailed his hands along her bum and to her slit and started slowly rubbing it. Ginny gently stroked his member giving it a new life. Harry picked her up and brought her over to the boxes in the cupboard. His member was all erect again and ready for action. Ginny spread her legs for Harry and he penetrated her. He found his way blocked so he pulled out a bit and plunged in for home. Ginny screamed and moaned. He was in her and he had taken her purity just like Ginny had always dreamed off. They slowly made passionate love. They did multiple positions and eventually Ginny told Harry to stop. She told him to lay on his back and she climbed on top of him and started riding him. Harry watched in delight as Ginny rode him while she was moaning.

Her perfect size B breasts were bouncing nicely and her red hair waving behind. Ginny was screaming and as she approached her climax harry reached his. He exploded his offerings deep into her and Ginny shuddered from the orgasm. She fell to Harry's chest heaving. Harry twirled her hair and kissed the top of her forehead. He slowly pulled out they cuddled together for a while.

They stood up and kissed each other mixed with Ginny's nectar and Harry's cum. They dressed however Ginny left her knickers on the floor. Harry looked at her in bewilderment and she winked, 'keep them lover boy,' She said. Harry could only laugh and smelled it. It smelled of Ginny's nectar and harry was very pleased. They left the cupboard and headed for Gryffindor tower. Just before the portrait of the Fat Lady harry jumped in front of her and kissed her deeply one more time. His right hand went down to her still wet pussy and rubbed it there. He broke the kiss and stuck his fingers in Ginny's mouth. She moaned at his fingers and her nectar and they both grinned at each other deeply in love. Harry stared into those chocolate brown eyes while Ginny stared into those fiery emerald eyes, both lost in the depths of love for each other. Harry smiled at Ginny and stroked her fiery red hair and she was pulled back into reality. They continued on their way to the common room and gave the password to the Fat Lady and entered the common room. They crossed the common room hand in hand and At the bottom of the stairs to the dormitories they kissed again and bode each other goodnight only to pleasure themselves thinking about each other and dream about each other.


	2. Hinny at the Burrow

Harry and Ginny Sex story. Summer of 1995. Rated M, Smut, language and sex. Read at own risk. R&R.

It was the summer of 1995 and Harry was staying at the Burrow with the Weasley's for the holiday. Harry was in the parlor talking to Arthur and Molly quite late at night when everyone had gone upstairs to bed. It was getting close to midnight when Harry bode Mr and Mrs Weasley goodnight. He climbed the flight of stairs however when he reached the landing of Ginny's room he noticed her door was slightly ajar. Harry had started developing feelings for her that summer so he was keen to see why it was open and to see if she was okay.

He pushed the door open, slipped in and closed it behind him. His back was facing the room. 'Harrrry,' he heard in a seductive tone. He spun around only to see Ginny there in a hot thong with her beautiful red hair waving behind her. She walked towards him swaying her hips and Harry was mesmerized by her beauty. 'Wow Gin, you certainly are beautiful,' said Harry. 'You know I'll do it for you harry,' said Ginny. She stopped in front of him and looked into his bright emerald eyes. Harry looked into her deep chocolatey brown eyes. Ginny leaned forward, pinning him to the door and kissed him deeply with their tongues dancing together. Harry growled with lust and Ginny purred with happiness. She led one of her hands down to his crotch and started touching his bulge. Harry moaned even louder. He trailed one his hands down her body along her curves and cupped her bum cheeks while the other was in her hair moving it about so he could smell the intoxicating smell of flowers. Ginny moaned as he 'accidentally' rubbed his hand against her slit via her bum.

They broke the kiss and stared into each other's eyes. Harry picked her up bridal style and led her to her bed. He plopped her down and removed his shirt and jeans as quick as he could. He fell on top of her and kissed her once more. They started groping each other. Harry had his hands at her breasts while Ginny was slowly massaging the bulge in his boxers. Harry removed her bra and looked at her size B breasts, perfect for her petite build. He took one nipple and twirled it between his thumb and fingers while he sucked on the other breast. Ginny moaned in pleasure and Harry started moving up and down against her so that his bulge in his boxers would rub against her wet slit. She moaned even more. Harry stopped and kissed her behind her neck and nuzzled too while still twirling her nipples. She purred and felt her pussy become even wetter. Harry stopped and started giving soft kisses and licks on her stomach down to her womanhood. He pulled down her thong knickers and threw then to the side. He quickly cast a Silencing and Locking Charm on the door. Harry ran a finger along her slit and Ginny shivered in pleasure. He leaned in and started licking her. Ginny moaned in pleasure.

Harry paused and Ginny got angry. 'What? Damnit Harry! Why did you stop?' She growled. Harry just smirked and inserted two fingers in her womanhood and curled them. Ginny threw her head back and moaned loud. He added his tongue and licked her while moving his two fingers about in her slit. With the free hand he removed his boxers and his eight inch erect member popped out. He slowly started stroking himself. Ginny was close to her climax and was screaming in pleasure. She reached her climax and the dam broke as the waves of orgasm came crashing down on her. She spasmed while Harry was still gently touching her. He moved up to her mouth and kissed her long and hard. Ginny could taste her own nectar which was very good. Harry suddenly moved up a bit more so that his member was aligned to her pussy. He cast a Anti-Pregnancy Charm on Ginny's abdomen and cast a Lubricating Charm on his member so it was nice and wet. He lined up his member and plunged deep into her. Ginny moaned in pleasure and moved closer to harry and wrapped her legs around his waist. He pulled out a bit and they started making passionate love. When harry announced he was close he pulled out and laid down on his back while Ginny climbed on top of him, squated a bit and led his huge throbbing member into her pussy. She went all the way down and moaned as the head of his cock touched her g spot. She started moving up and down pushing off using his chest. Her breasts jiggled and swayed in the air and harry watched mesmerized. Ginny was approaching her second climax when Harry announced he was close too. He came and spurted all his offerings deep into her. The cum spurting into Ginny caused her to hit her climax and she screamed as the orgasm came crashing over. Harry groaned as the last bits of cum came oozing out. Ginny fell to his chest and they cuddled for a while. Harry pulled out but had an erection. Ginny quickly took hold of the situation an started blowing his member and sucking his balls. She blew him not for long when he came again in her mouth.

She greedily swallowed it all and took his member out of her mouth. She crawled back up to Harry and they cuddled together only to fall asleep seconds later embraced in each other's love


	3. Harmony in the Common Room

A/N; Harmony Smut story. Rated M. Takes place in Goblet of Fire. Read at own Risk. R&R

Harry and Hermione were sitting in the common room of studying hard for anything which could help harry against the first task against dragons. Dragons! Bloody dragons for Merlin's sake!, Harry thought after reading chapter 5 of Dragons Keeper; Egg to Inferno. 'You what Harry? It's almost midnight, let's take a break for a while,' Hermione suggested. 'Alright then, come on let's go sit by the chairs by the fireplace,' Harry reluctantly agreed. They got up and made their way across the common room to the big comfy chairs sporting a shade of dark red by the fireplace. They say across each other in silence listening to the fire merrily blaze away. Harry couldn't help but notice Hermione's long and smooth legs. My gosh, her legs are beautiful. And those shorts sure are short. Wow she is stunning, he thought to himself. Hermione couldn't help but notice this and giggled.

She didn't feel embarrassed or awkward. Quite the contrary, she felt turned on, aroused. She got up and climbed onto Harry's lap. Harry was still gazing at her legs as she walked over but snapped out of his trance as soon as she climbed on to his lap. He looked into those brown eyes of wisdom and saw them filled with lust. 'Harry, I saw the way you looked at my legs and it turned me on. I feel the same way with you,' she said. 'Then say no more,' he cheekily replied. They leaned in and their lips smashed against each other. Harry's tongue pressed against Hermione's lips and she parted them to let his tongue in. They engaged in a heavy act of French kissing. Hermione broke away the kids and looked into his green emerald eyes which seemed to be blazing. They leaned in for another kids which was just as passionate as the one before. Hermione grabbed a fitful of Harry's hair and pulled him closer while Harry's hands roamed her back and pulled her closer as Well.

He cupped her bum cheeks which made her giggle. He felt his member growing bigger and Hermione could feel it pressing against her knickers under her skirt. Hermione pulled of her blouse to show her size B breasts. They continued to kiss and Harry slowly unclipped her bra. Slowly they broke the kiss again and they looked into each other's eyes both wanting each other. They stood up and Harry pulled of his shirt and jeans while Hermione her skirt. Harry picked her up bridal style and led her over to the couches. He kissed her softly and trailed soft, wet kisses down to her breasts. There he began to suck on her nipples while twirling around them with his tongue simultaneously. Hermione felt like she was in heaven already. But she knew he wasn't long done. He then began to trail kisses down her stomach to her womanhood where he took off her knickers and started licking her. He paused and inserted a finger into her and started rubbing her clit while still licking her. He started of slowly but increased pace. She tasted of sweet nectar. Hermione felt like she was in heaven even more. The waves came crashing down and soon enough the dam broke as she rode the waves of her orgasm.

She was left gasping for air after her orgasm. She went down on Harry and pulled down his boxers. Out popped his 8 inch erect member. She was amazed by the size of it. She wondered where to start but out put it into her mouth and start sucking him. He tasted like something she couldn't describe but it turned her on even more. Her tongue swirled round and round his member and sure enough she started deep throating him. Harry felt like he was in the clouds. He pressed her head closer as the pleasure built up. After he announced he was close Hermione took his member out of her mouth wet and hot. She layed back on the coach and spread her legs for him. He aligned his member with her womanhood and thrust into her. She was right and warm. It was a great feeling. They had both just Lost their purity to each other and they started making passionate love. They rocked together in rhythm. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer. They leaned in for another fiery kiss this time mixed with Harry's taste and Hermione's nectar.

Harry pulled out and told Hermione to go on her hands and legs. He aligned his dick behind her and thrust inwards and they soon started doing doggy. The sounds of skin slapping against each other turned them even more on. 'spank me Harry,' Hermione begged. And so Harry did. He spanked her ass hard and he stopped when he could see the red mark. He continued to thrust into her and when Harry announced he was close Hermione told him to pull out as there was something she wanted to try. 'Anal me Harry,' she said. Harry stared at her,' are you sure?' 'Yes, take my Anal cherry,' she replied. Hermione raised her round, beautiful ass in the air and Harry lined his member up against it. He slowly entered her and she screamed. But Hermione was a brave girl so she begged him to go in. Harry went in deeper until he was fully in. They slowly started making anal sex. Tears were soon being shed from Hermione but the pain soon subsided as she felt being pleasured again. Harry was thrusting hard into her the sounds of skin smacking against each other. When he announced he was close Hermione said,' cum in me Harry. Cum in my ass.' Harry groaned as he unloaded all his offerings into her. She bit her knickers from the burning pain in her ass as Harry pulled out. They crashed onto the couch breathing heavily. 'That was amazing,' Hermione said. Harry nodded and laid down closing his eyes. Hermione laid down on top of him with her head on his chest and she soon fell asleep. Harry smiled and twirled a bit her hair between his fingers and fell into aa deep sleep. And so both of them rested peacefully oblivious to little Ginny Weasley who was standing at the bottom of the stairs to the dormitory in a very wet pair of knickers


	4. Dramione at Malfoy Manor

2 A.M. in a club in muggle London, Her Home, Hermione Jane Granger was having the night of her life. Clubbing with her friend Hannah Abbott could not have been better, they drank and danced and flirted. Fortunately, Draco Malfoy was doing the exact same. The blond boy laughed and drank and danced as he got drunk with Hermione.

Hermione and Draco just finished dancing to a pop song and they went off to the side to tend for another shot of whiskey.

"Two Premium Jack Daniels," Draco told the barman who was tending there.

The barman filled up two shot glasses and passed them over. Hermione and Draco downed them, looked at each other and burst out laughing and crashed onto each other on the floor. Hermione landed on top of Draco and looked into his eyes with lust.

"I want you now," she said biting her lip in a seductive manner.

Draco could see the horniness in her deep chocolatey eyes and smirked. "Then what are we waiting for," he replied.

Draco held her hand and apparated them straight to Malfoy Manor. They ran up the marble staircase heavily making out and taking of their clothing. Off flew Hermione's short skirt, heels, blouse and bra and Draco's shirt and jeans. With every step they became hornier and by the time they reached the room they wanted to fuck like their life depended on it. Draco pushed her down on the expensive bed earning a squeal from her and jumped on top of her crashing his lips to hers. Hermione parted her lips and Draco's tongue slipped in her mouth heavily making out, exchanging hotness.

Hermione broke the kids and was left gasping for air. Draco proceeded to trail soft wet kisses to the back of her neck which made her giggle. It sounded like music to him, he loved it. She moaned and arched her neck forward against his magical lips doing the work wanting more. He proceeded down to her chest and twirled a nipple between his thumb and forefinger. He took the other nipple in his mouth and began to gently suck on it. At first it was aa but painful but soon Hermione was enjoying herself and moaning his name.

"Ahhh yes Draco babe! Please don't stop!" she moaned.

She led a finger down to her womanhood and slowly rubbed her clit in circles to increase the pleasure she was experiencing. Draco soon stopped and led another trail of soft wet kisses to her womanhood. Be brushed his nose against her pussy and down her thighs teasing her. It drive drove her even crazier as she kneaded a nipple between her fingers.

"Please Draco! Just do it."

"Do what?" he asked innocently.

"I want your lips"

He moved up to her mouth but was soon interrupted.

"No. Not there."

"Say it. And I'll do it."

"I want your lips on my pussy," she muttered blushing a crimson red.

Draco smirked and went back down to her womanhood and spread the folds exposing her clit. He began to lick her rapidly and she soon felt like she was in the clouds. She moaned his name and grabbed a fist full of his hair and pulled his head closer to her.

"Ahhh! YES! YES! AHHHH YES DRACO B-BABE! UHMMM! I'm gonna!" she screamed spraying her juices all over as she rode the waves of her orgasm. Never had she had such an orgasm. Harry and Ron weren't able to do such good oral sex to her. Draco licked all of her juices and leaned in for a hot wet kiss. He rolled her over so that she was on his chest and broke the kiss. She went down on him and pulled down his dark green boxers and out popped his 9 inch erect member. It stood tall and erect itching to get pleasured.

"My gosh you're bigger than Harry or Ron!" she exclaimed.

Hermione took measures into her hands and began blowing him. She started of easy licking his sole member and sucking on his balls but soon went into a full deep throat. Draco pressed her head closer to him pleasuring him more and getting her to deep throat him harder. She pulled back a bit and took his member out of her mouth dripping with saliva all hot and wet. She deep throated him again with her tongue swirling around his shaft. Draco felt like he was in the clouds and moaned her name.

"Ahhh yes 'Mione! Like this! Shit! That feels heavenly!" he moaned.

She took out his member out her mouth and layed on her back wanting his massive cock in her. He aligned it with her slit and slipped in quite easily as they were both wet. He went all the way and they started to rock together in rhythm. Hermione moaned his name and twirled one nipple between her fingers and rubbed her clit with her free hand. Draco's massive cock was hitting her g-spot right on every time which made her approach her second orgasm quite soon but before that could happen Draco pulled out and flipped her over and told her to go on all fours. He went up behind her and waited. Hermione waited impatiently for him.

"Are you gonna do something?" she almost whined.

As if right on cue Draco spanked her ass. Hermione squealed and giggled.

"Do it again Draco! Spank your whore! Spank your slut!" she shouted.

He spanked her again and again and after the fourth aligned his cock behind her and pushed forwards. He went in and out and increased pace and Hermione screamed in pleasure which could awaken the dead.

"Oh YES DRACO! UHMMM FUUCK!" she screamed.

"'Mione, I'm gonna... I'm gonna..." He groaned

"Cum in me! Cum in me now!" she moaned.

Draco groaned as he erupted all his offerings deep into her and Hermione moaned as he filled her up. She swelled up with happiness from inside. Draco pulled out with cum still oozing from her pussy. Hermione rubbed it and giggled as it was her first creampie. Draco crashed on the bed together and they soon fell into a deep sleep cuddling each other with love which easily rode over all the hatred they held for each other for many years.


End file.
